In modern aeroplane construction fuselage cells in the aluminium form of construction, which continues to find widespread application, are formed by the placing of a multiplicity of approximately barrel shaped fuselage sections in series one behind another. The fuselage sections are themselves often constructed with at least two shell segments, which are integrated along longitudinal seams to form a fuselage section. The shell segments are themselves provided with a multiplicity of longitudinal stiffeners, in particular stringers, running parallel to the longitudinal axis of the aeroplane fuselage cell on the related skin field, for purposes of stiffening. Annular frames, or annular frame segments, run transverse to these longitudinal stiffeners. The mechanical connection of the annular frames to the skin fields and to the longitudinal stiffeners is undertaken using connecting brackets, and also a large number of supporting brackets. The supporting brackets, which are preferably provided at crossing points between the longitudinal stiffeners and the annular frames, in particular prevent the tilting or buckling of the annular frames under high loads.
From DE 10 2007 044 386 A1, for example, a structural component and a method for the stiffening of an outer skin of an aircraft or a spacecraft are of known art. Here the connection of the annular frames to the skin field is undertaken by means of an angular-shaped foot element, which is provided in the crossing regions between a frame profile and a stringer profile, with an approximately U-shaped cut-out to allow a stringer profile to pass through. The cut-out of the foot element is supported on a spacer of a plastic material, which in turn at least in some regions is positioned in the crossing region between the annular frame and the stringer profile in a form fit on the head region of the stringer. What is disadvantageous, however, is the fact that the disclosed design effects just the support of a stringer, so that now as before separate frame supports (so-called “cleats”) must be provided for the purpose of supporting the frame.
The object of the invention is to create a shell segment of a constructively simpler design compared with the known prior art, for the purpose of the manufacture of fuselage sections for the production of aeroplane fuselage cells, and at the same time to ensure a sufficient security against tilting or buckling of the annular frames.